Mega-Mecha Sword
The Mega-Mecha Sword is a mechanical sword discovered by Jake and his crew in the episode, "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword". History The Mega-Mecha Sword is said to be a blade of legend. Not much of the tale behind the sword as its origins or who forge it remains a mystery. Abilities *'Compass Mode': The Mega-Mecha Sword has a built-in compass. *'Whirly-Blade': Similar to Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook, the Mega-Mecha Sword spins rapidly like helicopter blades allowing the wielder to soar through the sky. *'Periscope Mode': The Mega-Mecha Sword can morph into a periscope. *'Pogo Stick Mode': The Mega-Mecha Sword can morph into a pogo stick. *'Drill Mode':This was the final feature displayed by the Mega-Mecha Sword at the end of the episode.While the sword was under Captain Hook's control he accidentally transform the sword into a drills a hole through his ship. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' While preparing for the Belch Mountain Parkour Race, Jake uncovers the Mega-Mecha Sword within the brush of the Never Land Jungle. Marveling at his newly acquired mechanize blade's various features, Jake begins to neglect his old sword that Peter Pan bestowed upon him.Jake wasn't the only one taken by the Mega-Mecha Sword wonders Captain Hook also has his eye on the sword various features that rival his collection of hook and was determined to claim the sword as his own. Once Jake finally reach the finish line atop of Belch Mountain Hook manages to take the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself leaving Jake to plummet into the volcano. Jake ask Hook to help him out of the volcano, but the volcano starts rumbling, forcing Hook and his crew to flee to safety, leaving Jake to his fate. Fortunately, Cubby, Izzy, and Skully arrive to help Jake, but find themselves also in the volcano. Using Cubby's map, they learn of a secret path to escape the volcano. Equipped with his old sword, Jake finds the confidence and courage to lead his crew out of Belch Mountain and later rescuing Hook and his crew from the danger of the lava flow. The Mega-Mecha Sword makes one final appearance at the end of the episode still in Hook's control finally successfully stealing a treasure. Hook attempt to try the various feature of his new sword but accidentally turning the Mega-Mecha Sword into a drill which burrows a hole into the deck of the Jolly Roger, forcing the ship to sink. Gallery Jake-Mecha Mech sword01.png|Jake using the Mega-Mecha Sword's compass mode. Jake-Mecha Mech sword05.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword04.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword03.png Jake-Mecha Mech sword07.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword06.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword08.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword0.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword.jpg Trivia *The Mega-Mecha Sword is the first successful thing Hook has managed to take and keep from Jake and his crew. However by the end of the episode, he will soon regret it. *The Mega-Mecha Sword plays a key role in the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers". Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates objects